Angel Dust
Angel Dust — First seen in Angels' Blood. Introduction ✥ Angel Dust is a shimmering powder that is shed the the wings of an angel. Angels didn't always shed angel dust, and they can choose to shed it on purpose. When Angel Dust was shed, it was immediately collected up by both mortals and vampires—the cost of a speck was more than for a diamond. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 ✥ It's an ability that develops over time, and not every angel gains it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 About Species * Angels Known Angels who shed the Dust * Raphael * Michaela * Illium Value * A speck Angel Dust was worth more than that for a flawlessly cut diamond in price.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Powers * Angel dust can have aphrodesiac properties. Characteristics / Attributes * Tastes like Ambrosia Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 * Has no narcotic or other effect on the brain. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 * Some call it a drug by the taste alone. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 * Erotic, aphrodisiac angel dust seems to sink into every inch of exposed skin. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 * Exotic, erotic taste Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 22 * angel dust did wash off, mostly, it wasn't easy and some still clung on—Raph's special blend for Ellie. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Physical Description / Features * decadent, delicious. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Raphael shed angel dust at the first meeting with Elena on the roof of the Tower. Elena was certain he'd done it on purpose, possibly to test her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 2 Again, on the roof, he had her taste the angel dust—tasted like Ambrosia. He said that was a special blend just for her—sex. They kissed.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 21 She says sorry of being stinky, Raph says that she smells like Angel Dust.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 Michaela put bronze angel dust on Raphael's wing—like she was trying to mark him. Elena felt possessive. He asks her to wipe it out, she does. It comes off easily, not like the one Raph dusted Elena with—hers was a "special blend."Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 26 Elena wakes up covered in Angel Dust after they make love the first time. If someone tastes it, they will want to have sex with her.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 32 2. Archangel's Kiss Raphael covered Elena in angel dust while kissing her. She asks when she'll be able to do it. She may not gain the ability, but she should know in about four hundred years.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 ael showered Elena in angel dust just before he started her first flight lesson—both a distraction for her fear and as foreplay.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 23 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : When something glittered at the edge of her vision, she realized he was covering her in angel dust, a decadent, delicious substance that mortals paid enormous amounts to possess. But Raphael had a special blend just for her. As she breathed in the motes, the seduction intensified, until all she could think of was sex, the ache in her wings, even her anger, forgotten.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Objects